Desitel Oneshots
by LokitheTwinkie
Summary: Different Destiel oneshots I wrote.
1. Cas Goes Missing

The familiar rumble of the '67 Impala soothed the hunter as he drove, Led Zeppelin blasting through the speakers. The last hunt was hard. Not just on him, but on Sam as well. It been a near death experience, but then again, when wasn't it like that? No, the thing that was wearing on him, chewing at his heart was the distance between himself and Castiel. Even worse, he had no idea where the angel was.

After dropping Sammy at the motel to rest, Dean drove. He had no destination in mind, he just needed to drive. To vent. Something to take his mind off the angel. All his prayers, he felt, fell on deaf ears, given he was still lonely and torn, though he would never admit it.

Finally, he found a quiet, peaceful spot near a lake and parked. Shutting off the music and letting the engine come to a steady halt, the oldest Winchester sat back and ran his hands over his face in frustration, forcing himself to try and call to Cas one last time.

"Cas, dude. I have no clue where you are. I... well... I miss you, man. And... and was just wondering if you could come down. You've been gone a while," the hunter said with a sigh as he waited, holding his breath.

Nothing.

Choking back a knot in his stomach, Dean reached for the keys. He was yurning for the angel. To see his bright eyes and messy hair, to hear his rough voice and to laugh at his friend when he was confused. Well, maybe friend wasn't the right word for the feelings Dean kept inside himself.

It was a suprise to the short haired man when he first realized how he felt. Never once did he think he would ever have feelings for a guy, much less a celestiel being. None the less, he just wanted to see Cas one more time. To confess and tell him what was on his mind.

Just as he was starting up the engine, he heard the soft flutter of wings and felt a presence behind him.

"Hello, Dean," came a gruff, monotonous voice from the backseat.

Whipping his head around, wide eyed, the Winchester's mouth was open in shock at the site before him. There was Cas, wearing his normal white button up, blue tie, trench coat, and slacks. It was almost too good to be true, yet the shock slowly reverted to anger.

"You... my God, you came... and... where the hell have you been?!" Dean cried, glaring at the bright blue eyes that simply stared at him.

Cas flinched at Dean's tone as his eyes flickered gently at the demand, dropping away from the other's intense gaze. He now found the floor board to be quite interesting. "I... I needed to leave to... figure something out." he stated, shifting uncomfortably at the moment, not expanding on the answer.

It wasn't like the angel could easily say what was on his mind. It was Dean's fault. At least, that's what he continued to tell himself. The way his presence made Castiel's heart race. Made his stomach twist and his face turn red. He had no clue why he was reacting the way he was. The hunter was his friend, but he had been nursing these feelings for awhile, and Cas thought he was sick. To his dismay, the aching and want grew stronger, and it confused and frustrated the smaller male.

"Figure something out? For what, two weeks?! What the hell takes that damn long to figure out?" Dean demanded, unhappy with the angel's lack of explanation.

Chewing his bottom lip nervously, Castiel glanced up then back down, unsure of how he should continue. "I sought out Gabriel for help," the angel began quietly, letting out a long breath before continuing, "It's... I... I have these... feelings. They confuse me, and they only... only come around when I'm near you. I thought something was... wrong, so I left, and that just made me hurt, and... and..." looking up like a lost little puppy, Cas' blue eyes meat emerald ones as his cheeks turned pink, "Dean, I don't know why I feel all tingly inside."

Nearly gaping at the explanation, the hunter was shocked. Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, liked Dean Winchester. The very thought made the Winchester laugh. He laughed at the idea the angel felt that way, he laughed at how awkward Cas was about it, and laughed for the fact he himself, Mr. 'I don't do love' Winchester, returned such feelings.

Tilting his head to the side in confusion in that cute, puppy-ish way that made the Winchester's heart flutter, Cas watched Dean laugh as more blood rushed to his cheeks. "Dean? I don't understand. How is this fu-" eyes wide, the winged man was cut short as the hunter grabbed his tie and pulled him forward, pressing his lips gently to the other's.

Butterflies exploded inside them both at the small action, tension and questions and anger all collapsed with that simple move. It felt good and right. Like that was the piece to the puzzle that had been missing, driving both hunter and angel alike crazy. Parting just after Cas figured out what was going on and pressed back, Dean chuckled once more.

"You are so awkward."

Nodding, the angel suddenly appeared in the front seat next to Dean, not afraid to sit next to him anymore. "But I'm still confused. What is this feeling?"

"Love. Cas, you're feeling love," the hunter explained, rolling his eyes at the other's adorable obliviousness.

Processing the information, the angel finally smiled and nodded. "Then.. I love you, Dean."

Nodding, Dean returned the smile. "I love you too, Castiel."


	2. Taste the Flesh

The song was suggestive and lewd with a fast, strong beat, just how Dean liked it. It wound him up and turned him on, and it was just what he needed. Sam was gone at the store and Cas was... well, he wasn't sure. Probably terrorizing the bee community.

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_  
_Into my brain, into none of the above_

The door suddenly slammed and Dean had only enough time to set his laptop to the side before he was all but tackled backwards on to his bed, dry lips pressing against his own in a needy, lustful way. Groaning at the confidence from his angelic boyfriend, the hunter closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him closer, pressing against him. It was unexpected, but hell, he was not gonna let this moment pass.

_This is just my way of unleashing feelings deep inside of me_  
_This spark of black that I seem to love_

His reward was a deep moan as hands began to roam his body, hastily grabbing at the bottom of his shirt, all but ripping it off. Gasping at the air that hit him, Cas wasted no time in ravishing his lover's body. Sweet, sinful lips trailed along Dean's chest, leaving nips and licks in all the right places. It made his pants tighten. Kisses trailed from his lips to his jaw and up to his ear and Dean groaned once more as the angel did the dirtiest things to his ear and the surrounding area with just his lips. God, did the hunter teach him well.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold back  
Just let go_

Bucking up with a needy whimper, Dean's fingers found Cas' mess of hair and threaded tightly within it as the angel's lips attached to a hard, sensitive nipple. With one hand rubbing the bulge in the other's pants, creating a much needed friction, Castiel moved he other hand up Dean's rock hard abs, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his touch. Quickly sitting up, he discarded his coat and shirt as he examined his master piece: Dean was a blushing, turned on, moaning mess, with impossibly green eyes that screamed to come back and continue. Smiling lightly to himself, the angel took his tie off and crawled back over Dean.

_Tie me up and take me over 'till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

Connecting their lips once more in a heated kiss, tongues danced as bodies rocked against each other, a thin layer of sweat from stimulation covering both parties. Not that either cared. No, it only added to the hot atmosphere. The heat and lustful air, the clashing tongues and short breathes. Mixed with the lewd song and the relentless nips, licks, bites, and hands only added to the aroused state of both men.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Dean took the words to heart as they thrummed through the room. Quickly flipping the position, he held down Cas' hips and attacked his neck. The angel tossed his head back, mewls dripping over his pink, parted lips. Once the hunter pinpointed the sweet spot, he licked once before biting down. Hard. And Castiel's reaction was better than he had yearned for. His back elevated off the bed as a cry tore past his lips, only making the man above him harder, if that was possible. Finally, after kissing down the angel's body, Dean came to his pants and waited only a moment before undoing to button and zipper, swiftly disposing of them.

_Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it ra-_

"Do cramps get to be too much for you? Do you worry about leaking or stains?"

Both men suddenly stopped and looked at each other before turning to the laptop, watching the 'feminine products' commercial flash across the screen. Dean sat up and gawked at the device, completely appalled.

"Dean. It's okay. A woman's hygiene is important," Cas explained, trying to help his lover yet also trying to not smite the very thing that interrupted their… moment.

Shaking his head, Dean shut the laptop angrily. "It's not that. It's the fact an ad pops up when I paid for ad free music!"


End file.
